


Day 3 — Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: PruHun Week 2015 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Historical Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[This chapter was written by Flaming Helmet.]</p><p>FlamingHelmet: I thought of something cuter, but I obviously have some problem trying to come up with ideas for Gilbert's lines and way of behaving.</p><p>UndeadAlbinoTrash: That's when he gave me a ring on Skype and asked me to help him, that it was /urgent/.</p></blockquote>





	Day 3 — Kiss

_"These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die, like fire and powder which, as they kiss, consume." — Shakespeare_

* * *

 

Waltzes make me sleepy. Poems and love declarations put me in a bad mood. However, even I knew how rude would it be to belittle those forms of art, even if I myself did not consider it art. Disadvantages of being born a wilding, I suppose. Still, I had gotten used quite well to life in palaces, among kings and queens, lords and madams. I could not deny that it was all a big hassle for me, but did I had other choice but to keep playing along? Some operas were interesting, though. Such a shame they were so few.

Both Roderich and I knew it; and even a bit more: We knew that in political marriages we could be greatly disappointed if we allowed this kind of relationship to go on. We even felt a little something there, but that was the minimum to keep a marriage. We did not use each other; we did not betray each other... It was all politics covered up with a very thin coat of honest feelings. I had loved that man at some point in my life, but that point had been back there; and the moment back in there was covered in a thick fog of questions and confusions caused by my heart. That was until I put in my head that I wanted no lover, no soul mate; whatever you want to call it.

There, deep in my soul, I knew I was still a wilding, an exotic bird. An untamed steed trying to break free from the reins and resume the path of its own heart. The politics kept me tied to unions and alliances I did not want, but – for the good of those who were blood of my blood – I should perpetuate for up to when I would have the courage to throw everything into the air and call myself autonomous again.

Nevertheless, that day was not coming that soon. I was envious of my not-tied-to-extremely-bureaucratic-marriages colleagues, because – frankly – I would like to be there in the middle of the mess, among the troops, gunfights and some rare (but epic) sword duels, who knows. "A lady does not use her hands to touch guns," some women insisted on telling me. At least not when I did not need to, since I could still pack a punch.

Therefore, I could only see my colleagues in extremely formal balls, in which our leaders discussed politics and we tried to behave. It was horrible to have to maintain my composure at all times, especially to people you did not know, or knew and did not bother to please. So, my interaction with other nations was limited to merely unnecessarily cordial greetings and a dance or two. From afar, I watched them talking loudly, laughing at some unique events that they would witness at the battlefield or narrating their amazing battles. I, Erzsébet, had not fought a battle, had nothing funny to tell (apart from the fact of a poor madam tripping over her own dress in one of these operas), or anything relevant to add. I expected – sitting in a higher place – the party to end soon for me to finally go home and take all those things off, even though I found the dresses simply beautiful.

From above, I would always see him following his ruler like an obedient dog or sitting, looking at his watch. Sometimes I would notice him looking for spots on his impeccable uniform and occasionally frowning. Gilbert had also not been made to attend to those parties.

The environment suffocated me with all that noise, that smell of food and that odious mixture of the most diverse perfumes. I went down and snuck out of there. I gave the guards a lame excuse so they would let me go to the large garden behind the palace hall.

I belonged to the outside world, away from politics and the masked balls, the result of the lies we forged to each other.

"You came out here to breathe too?" I heard his voice speak tiredly by my side. I was sitting on one of the garden's short walls as he approached me. He stopped there, and I just signalled to him that he could occupy the spot to my right. A slight odour of alcohol was there.

There was not much to talk to him. We faced moments of political tension: The King of Prussia did not accept that the successor to the Austrian throne was a woman and took an important region of our kingdom. I no longer suspected of Gilbert's silence, because alcohol always made him sleepy and heavier. I thought that forcing a conversation would not be the best choice.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could be who we really are from time to time?" He nudged me lightly. "Raise our voice and say what we really think of things?" I nodded slightly. The desire to be able to take off the dress crossed my mind again. Really... In addition to wearing what I wanted to, be able to have a voice to dictate what I should do instead of having to listen to a bunch of old and bald men decide in a totally arbitrary council.

"The world needs more people who do not care for the opinion of others. The world needs revolutionary stubborn people," he mumbled. That sleepy drunk was making sense. "Strong people like Maria Theresa," Gilbert turned to me, his eyes trying to focus on my own.

His face was practically glued to mine. I did not know if he was aware of what he was doing, or the distance that existed between our lips. Today, I do not know if it was out of curiosity, if it was by the will itself, or if it was because I could not stand his arbitrary philosophy. But I approached him, I let my hands bring his face closer to mine and let his rest them on my waist and on my lower back.

I let my enemy claim my lips and my feelings.

"The world needs more Erzsébets."

**Author's Note:**

> [This chapter was written by Flaming Helmet.]
> 
> FlamingHelmet: I thought of something cuter, but I obviously have some problem trying to come up with ideas for Gilbert's lines and way of behaving.
> 
> UndeadAlbinoTrash: That's when he gave me a ring on Skype and asked me to help him, that it was /urgent/.


End file.
